Haven's Moon
by xXForsakeMeXx
Summary: Star Chaser was used to being alone, and being neglected due to her appearenced of having a horn and wings. She was constantly made fun fun of In flight school when her horn started to grow. This resulted in her parents hiding her away from the world so they could keep their perfect social status.


Pearl Of The Stars"Hey Wake up!" I could feel the hoof of my sister steadily rocking me trying to wake me from my first decent sleep in the past couple of days.

"Ughh...Blur...just a couple more way to early for me to be up right now." "Star Chaser don't be a pain today. Just do your chores and then you can retreat to wherever the heck you retreat to. Okay." Blur quickly pulled my blanket off of me and took off to do whatever it is she does all day.

"I hate you so much sometimes you lazy Pegasus." I proceeded to get up and look at the atrocity I called a mane . As usual my black hair with the bluish purple streaks was all over the place. " I guess It was a more restless sleep than I thought. Darn nightmares I swear." I brushed my mane and tail and looked back into the mirror. My white coat, in my opinion, really kinda complimented my mane due to really bright and dark colors that somehow managed to make me look a little more presentable, even though my mane is usually used to block a large portion of my muzzle, and one of my bright violet eyes.

I stretched out my body while I layed back on my bed. "God I could only imagine what they want me to do today...Ughh! " I covered my muzzle with my pillow yelling in frustration. "I don't even know why I do crap for this family. its not like they even treat me like family any damn way..." I showered and quickly dried off then put on my torn black hoodie. I made sure it covered my horn and stuck my wings out of the holes and folded them.

You maybe wondering why I have both a horn and wings, but in all honesty I don't even know why I have both. You see I was born just a normal Pegasus, Hell I even went to cloud city the whole time. But as soon as my horn started to devlope all the other pegasi started making fun of me and my family started to reject me because they said I was a bad seed or I was tainted.

The bullying got so bad that I quit going into town and my parents got so embarrassed by me that they moved me into the shed in the back but I made do. At least I don't have to deal with their snobby attitudes anymore. (Also on a side note I am pretty sure that they arent my real parents. I mean c'mon their manes are blonde and mine is well black and purple...Im not complete idiot)

Right as I walked into the door of the house I could hear the voice of my so called sisters talking away about this years Grand Galloping Gala. Blur of course always gets a ticket because she is a runner up for being in the Thunderbolts (I also think she's dating one of them as well.) Crystal on the ither hand exceled in magic so she also got one and rumor has it that my parents are also getting tickets as well.

"Well its about time Chase! Your chores are extremely important this time. So don't screw this up!"

"Yeah Chase. This is way more important than anything your doing so you better get on it."

"Fine...What is this _Amazingly important_ chore you want me to do?" Just as I finished my question My Supposed mom walked in. "Chase there is no need for your rudeness towards your sisters. If anything you show them some goddamn respect. Got That?"

"Ughh fine mom...what do you need me to do?"

" We need you to head into PonyVille and give Rarity our down payment on our dresses. Can You do that?"

I swallowed nervously. "Town..." I could feel a knot starting to form in my stomach.

"Yes Chase. So make sure to cover your face extremely well. We Don't need anyone seeing you and then you ruining our prestigious reputation." My mom then handed me a large pouch full of money. "Now make sure to give her all that and get a ? And I know how much I gave you, so if I found out you took any of that money I swear you'll be living in the Everfree Forest within seconds. Got It?" I took the bag of money and put it in my stomach pocket of my hoodie and went back outside.

"Dammit...I can't believe this!"

I spread my wings flew towards PonyVille. I landed just outside of the villa and started my agonizing journey towards Rarities.

I hadn't been here in years. It was so strange seeing tons of other ponies just going about their day. The smells, the sounds, the atmosphere of being around other ponies. I was starting to feel pretty nostalgic here. It was so nice being around all these ponies instead of a shed. I just wanted to keep my moms money and start my life here but iwas sure if anyone saw my horn and wings they would think something was wrong with me and the bullying would start again.

After about 15 minutes of walking I was finally at Rarity's I walked in I heard a all too familiar voice " I don't know Rarity it needs to be cooler. About 20 percent cooler." I quickly moved to rack to act like I was looking at some dresses. "Dammit...figures Rainbow Dash would be here...Maybe if I just wait here for a bit she wont see me and then I could do what I needed to do and leave.

"Oh why hello there Darling. Can I help you?" The rack moved with a purple aura around it and I was staring at a purple haired blue eyed unicorn and of course Rainbow Dash was right beside her staring intently out the window.

"I umm" I slowly approached her keeping my head down." I was just here to drop off my mom, elegance's dress down payment the dresses." I pulled my moms money out of my pocket. And held it in my mouth.

"Oh! I wasnt aware that she had a third daughter." I could now feel Rainbow Dash's gaze on me.

"i...Umm...yeah.."

"Oh...well whats your name dear?" I looked up and saw Rainbow Dash with a smirk on her face. "Its...Umm...Star chaser..." Rainbow Dash quit leaning against the wall and started to walk out. "Rainbow Dash where on earth are you going? I need you here for your dress."

"ill be back Rarity. I will come back as soon as your done with her." Rainbow Dash the walked paste me i could hear her quietly say "Reject" as she walked past me and out the door.

"Well star Chaser. I would love to see your face so I can remember your name just in case I see you again. If that's not a a problem, that is." I looked at her nervously and swallowed. And pulled down my hood, Exposing my horn and violet eyes.

"Oh my! Wings and a horn? that's really something dear and your eyes! I absolutely adore them." I couldn't help but blush. I have never been complimented on anything in my life, and yet here was one of the most beauitiful ponies in Equestria complementing me.

"Why on earth are you hiding your face when your so beautiful? Why don't you take off that drabby and messy coat dear and talk to me for a bit." I nervously took off my hoodie and Rarity used her magic to move it to a bench.

"I don't want to impose Rarity." She smiled at me and motioned for me to move in front of a mirror and make up stand. "Dear if you were imposing I would tell you. Plus I could use some company after all this designing and dress making. It is quite tiresome, I need some R&R."

I couldn't help but smile at fact that someone actually wanted me as company. It was a really nice change of pace. "Well I'm glad I could help you relax then Rarity." Rarity smiled at me and got us a cup of tea and we just talked and laughed for hours.

"Oh Star Chaser I really needed someone to unwind with. I feel ready to do anything now." I smiled at her and looked at the clock. "I enjoyed our time too. I havent interacted with anyone for such a long time. And you didnt make fun of my horn at all. So that's always a plus."

Rarity smiled at me and looked at the clock as well. " Wow I guess we had such a good time I din't realize how many hours had passed. I hope I didn't keep you from anything, Darling."

"Nope I didnt have anything else to do with my day. Besides go and be miserable at home."

I got up and looked outside to see that it was still quite bright out. That surprised me, I would've thought I would be dark already.

"Well I'd better get going. You probably have tons of work to do." I headed to where rarity had placed my hoodie and found out that it was gone.

"Umm Rarity I don't mean to bug you but do you know where my hoodie is?" Rarity stopped her sewing and looked over at the bench where she had placed it."Oh dear, I have no idea. It should've been right nere," Rarity and I searched her whole store for it but found nothing.

"Dear I'm terribly sorry. I have no idea where it is." I gave the bench one last look and then gave up. "Its alright rarity. Ill just have to get another one somehow..." Rarity walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Dear if I find it I will take it to you okay?" I hugged her back. "Thanks Rarity." We pulled apart, I got my moms receipt and left.

"God Dammit! Where in the hell could it have gone? My mom is not gona like this." I looked back at the town clock and decided to head home. I opened my white wings and started flying back home. As I left sight of PonyVille I was tackled out of the air and pushed onto the grass of a open field.

"What the Hell?! God dammit my wing." I could see my wing hanging limp onto my body. It was guaranteed broken.

"Aww I hurt the little rejects wing. How sad. Haha" I looked up to see Rainbow Dash standing right over me. I could hear several other Ponies laughing.

"Leave me alone Dash I didn't do anything to you. Just let me head home." Dash put rubbed her chin with her hoof and stamped down on both of my wings and pinned me to the ground.

"How about No!" I Screamed in pain as Rainbow Dash stamped down on my broken wing again.

"Well I see nothing about you has changed. Star Chaser. What a Rip off of my name. I mean c'mon you cannot top Cloud Chaser." Cloud Chaser Smirked at me and stomped my left eye.

I could not help but cry the pain was unbearable. Dash and her friends laughed some more. " God Chase, I didn';t think you were this pathetic" I looked up to see Blur, my sister lookin down at me. "Well I guess its my turn right guys?" Rainbow Dash and Cloud Chaser both smirked at each other, and My sister took Rainbow Dash's spot pining me down.

"God I have been looking forward to this for some time now." Blur brouht up her hooves and trampled my head and face over and over again.

Was blinded by the blood that was now dripping from my head. "Thats a good look for you sis. Ha Ha. I guess We'll call it a day. .Night." Blur stomped on my head one last time as I fell unconscious.

When I finally came to I was in a hospital bed. God It was so bright in here. I looked around to find no one in the room. Not even flowers on the bedside table. "God not even one pony cares or knows I'm here. I turned to my wing to find it completely bandaged up.

I slowly sat up to find it bright outside. "You took quite a beating Miss Star Chaser." I turned to to see the Doctor standing next to my bed. "You were unconscious for quite some time as well."

I looked at him, somewhat sad. "How long was I out doc?'

He grabbed my chart and looked at it. "For about a week little Missy, and that's not counting the days you were laying in that field." He flipped some pages and placed the chart back on the bed. "How long was I in the field?"

"Hmm, about four days. I'm surpised you weren't dead. I know you scared the heck out of the pony that found you though. You were completely covered in blood from your head to your stomach. You were lucky that pony was a Pegasus and flew here as fast as she could. You could've Died."

A strong feeling of depression came over me. For 4 days not a single pony had missed me or even reported me missing. I was truly alone in life.

"Now you need to get a lot of rest deary. Your wing really took a beating. As did your skull. But you should be better within two weeks. Just Do not try to move that wing okay?"

"Thank you doctor. I cant thank you enough." I layed back down and went to back to sleep. For two weeks I laid in bed with no visitors. (Well, not unless you count the cops as visitors...but I didn't tell them who did it. Because no one would believe me or care.)

When I finally was released I headed out into the town and flew home. Just to get yelled at and called a liar and kicked out of the shed. So My self' esteem was at a all time low.

I wandered back into PonyVille looking for a place and a job. Luckily, they had a opening for the Pegasus weather control squad at night and I found a place so I wasn't doing too bad.

"God those stars are so beautiful tonight." I cleared the sky of a couple of dark clouds and sat down on a hill that overlooked PonyVille. It had a nice comfy tree to lean against and stare at the sky. As I watched the night sky I could hear all the ponies getting the last of their activities done and snoring...wait snoring? I looked up into the tree to see a certain blue coated, rainbow mane having Pegasus right above me in the tree.

"This crap would happen to me. Wouldn't it?. Ughh." I just wanted to kick that tree and watch her tumble out hopefully at least watch her get a fracture in her wing or some sort of injury. It kinda aggravated me that they got off scot free from the beating they gave me. But that was my fault. I made the choice to not turn them in. it was nopony elses.

I guess must have been deep in thought for some time because that Pegasus that was up in the tree was now face to face with me, when I snapped back to reality.

I looked into the violet eyes of the Pegasus only inches from me.

"Umm, Hi Chase..." I looked at her with disgust, I felt such hatred for her in my heart. But I could not bring myself to beat the shit out of her right here and now.

"What in the hell do you Want Dash?" She made a look of disappointment and frowned.

"You still hate me don't you?"

"No Dash, I effin despise you! I cant stand you! You and your little gang of uppity whores are the only ponies I honestly hope burn in hell." Dash looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Chase, I know there will probably never be anything I can do for your forgiveness. What we did to you was awful. I wish I could take it back, but I cant." Her eyes started to tear up and I could her starting to sniffle. "I cant sleep anymore, without hearing your screaming in my head, not a night goes by that I don't replay that night, or see the image of you laying there covered in blood..." Dash was now full on crying. "I don't want this anymore Chase, Please give me another chance to make things right."

I looked at Dash with irritation.

"Forgive you? Are You serious Dash? Screw you! I will never forgive you, or the other two. You don't ever come and ask me that crap again. You got that Dash? That was the stupidest thing you could have ever asked me. So You know what Dash screw off and have a nice life!" With that I took off and headed home.

Laying there in my bed I started thinking about what I said to Dash. I felt really awful for saying what I said to her, But could I forgive her? How could I? She almost killed me, but did she deserve another chance?

"UGHHHHH! DAMN YOU DASH!" I went to bed In frustration and confusion.

I woke the next morning with a awful headache. After a shower and breakfast I felt somewhat better but still conflicted. I headed out into town hoping to get my mind off of things. I walked to the market place in hopes that a little spending would ease my mind.

As I looked at each stand I kept trying to find something that would peak my interests. I looked at tons of stands, food, clothes , instruments , Hell Even pets...but that didn't even work.

"Ughh..." I turned around quickly to see Rainbow Dash and her other friends wondering around looking at each stand. But Rainbow Dash she looked so, hopless, so, sad...this was not how she was supposed to be. I sat down and watched her for a bit each one of her friends trying to cheer her up, you could see the concern in each of their expressions. Even Pinkie Pie,the always happy pony was not winning her over.

"See what you've done to her!?" I turned to face Rarity. I was not a fan of Rarity after I found out that she was working with dash and the others on that day. She was told to distract me until it was almost dark so they could carry out their little plan.

"Rarity this is none of your concern...this is between me and rainbow Dash okay." She gave a snobby grunt and turned me back around so we were face to face again. "Well Dash is my friend. So yeah it concerns me. Espically if she is on the verge of contemplating suicide."

"God Rarity you are the last person I want to talk about this with. So just leave."

I could tell I was starting to piss off Rarity pretty bad. "No I will not leave! I will stay here and argue with her til you fix her!" Rarity's voice was now at a yell that was so loud that it caught the attention of Rainbow Dash.

Dash ran over to me and Rarity. "Rarity what are you doing!?" The rest of Dash's friends ran over to us. "I am simply trying to get this unsophisticated piece of trash to forgive you!"

"Rarity!" All of Dash's friends now surrounded us."Rarity please let me and Chase Settle this on our own. I mean I really appreciate the fact that your trying to help me...but this is between us. We have to settle it on our own terms." Rarity stood down and collected herself. "Your right, and we should not discuss this in front of present company." Rarity nodded towards Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack.

All of her friends seemed a little disappointed in the fact that Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and me didn't want to let them in so they could help. I mean I could completely understand why. Two of their closest friends were in trouble and they wouldn't let them help them.

I looked at Rarity and Rainbow Dash for a bit. I could feel the overwelming of sadness overcome me, I felt my eyes start to water. (God! Was I really this pathetic? I hated them both but I didn't want to hate them...Why is my mind so fucked up?)

"Why?..."

"Why what Star Chaser?" Rainbow Dash came up to me lookine up at me with those sad eyes.

"Why...can't...I..." I was well aware of my sobbing now.

"Why can't I hate You?" I looked into Rainbow Dash's eyes. She looked down in sadness. "You've given me every reason in the world to hate you! But I cant, I just can't..." I moved closer to her and lifted her head up so she was staring into my eyes.

She looked into my eyes with hints of confusion and sadness. I pulled her close and hugged her into my body. I felt her hooves embrace me back. I nuzzled my muzzle into her neck and closed my eyes.

The world felt as if it had went silent and the only sound I could hear was her gentle breathing. It was just me and Dash. It felt so right, but I started to feel, different..i have never felt this way about anyone...it was like floating, in a place where time was standing still. What was I feeling right now?

I pulled away from Rainbow Dash and blushed. I looked at Rainbow Dash and she was blushing and rubbing her head in embarrassment.

"I...umm...I better go..." I spread my wings and flew off towards my house.

(What was that just now? Was that _Love_ I was feeling? I had never felt like that before it was...Amazing! My heart was beating so fast, but it was beating slow at the same time...But could I feel this way about a girl? Was it right?)

I landed at home and quickly headed inside and buried my head in my pillow.

"God that was amazing!" I hugged my pillow to my chest and sighed happily. I smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was around 8 when I finally awoke. Which gave me about 10 minutes to get ready to go clear the skies so the stars could be seen. I showered wuickly and flew into the night and started to clear the sky, cloud by cloud.

"Wow! Somebody seems extremely happily tonight. I looked up saw my friend Derpy Hooves hopping happily on a cloud.

"Derpy!" I flew up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Wow your really happy tonight arent you Chase?" I rubbed my cheeks on hers and laughed happily.

"Yes I am Derpy! And I have no idea why." She just smiled happily and we continued our work and joked around until everything was finished.

"I liked seeing you like this Chase. You should be happy all the time." Derpy gave me a hug and headed home.

I flew to my usual spot on the hiill and sat under the tree tired and a little exhausted and looked at the moon.

"What a day! And that moon. It is so gorgeous tonight." I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes listened to ambiance of the evening.

"I see you Pegasi have made quite a canvas for me to decorate tonight."

I opened my eyes to see Princess Luna standing in front of me looking at the sky.

"OH My God Princess Luna!" I bowed my head at the elegant princess standing in front of me.

"Please come sit lonely Pegasus." Princess Luna patted the spot right next to her as she said so.

I moved to the princess's side and looked at her.

"To What do I owe this honor my Princess?" She looked at me without changing her expression.

"Hmm...well I see you almost everynight on this ledge overlooking this night sky, with a sorrowful look. And I know of the nightmares that haunt you every night, that keep you tossing and turning, and screaming in the middle of the night."

"Oh..." I looked at her with a sorrowful look.

"You fascinate me quite a bit. Star Chaser." A look of disbelief overcame me.

"You know my name princess? B-b-.." Luna stretched out her sparkling wing and hugged me with its elegance and pulled me close to her.

"Shhh. Star Chaser just relax and lay with me." I cuddled close to her and rested my head on her.

Luna licked my cheek and I slowly drifted off into a warm slumber.

"Its beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Everything is beautiful when I'm here with you."

As the darkness faded I was looking at a waterfall with rainbows everywhere. I looked around to see no one there with me though. Who was I talking to?

"You can stay here with me if you want to?" I looked at the moon it was shimmering with shining dust falling over me.

"I want nothing more than to be with you forever."

(Who in the hell was I talking to?)

"Good. Because that's all I ever wanted. I love you!"

"I love you too! And I will always have you in my heart. Forever and ever.

"HaHa your such a dork. But that's why I love you."

(This was another voice, I still could not recognize it though...)

"Now you better Get some sleep beautiful. After all its a big Gorgeous."

I felt this overwhelming warmth come over me and everything starting bright with swirling colors and the warmth embraced me.

"This Love Will Last Forever, Even After The End Of Time."

I woke with a jump and gasp. "Oh god, what just happened?" I then remebered that I fell asleep in Luna's hold.

"Princess Luna?" I looked around at my surroundings to see I was in a large bed, in a gigantic white room. With the sun shining in through a large window.

"What the?" I felt around my neck to find a necklace in the shape of a moon on draped around my neck. I got off the gigantic bed,fixing it the process and looked into a mirror with brushes and make up on it. The Platinum necklace shimmered with a purple hue around it. On the top tip of the moon there was a green diamond and on the bottome a violet diamond.

I went to turn away when I noticed that my mane and tail had been neatly combed, which was weird because I just had woken up.

I then again went to walk towards the gigantic door in front of me when I noticed the mark on my flank.

"Oh my God I Have a cutie mark! Oh my God! Oh My God! Oh My God!" The image of a Heart in between the points of a moon stood there. I rubbed it to make sure it was real. And as I had been hoping it was.I smiled, but quickly collected myself as I opened the gigantic door in front of me.

I stepped out into the vast corridor where no sound could be heard. I walked down the hallway with gorgeous colored stained glass windows each depicting the kingdom and images of Celestia and Luna and their kingdom. I finally reached the door at the end of the corridor after what seemed like ages. (But then again I probably would've gotten there sooner if I hadn't stopped and admired every window.)

I opened this door to another empty hallway, I made my way though two more hallways before I entered a room with a bunch of other ponies having a meeting at a table. At the head of the table there was Princess Celestia and to her right was Luna.

I must've a loud entrance because all of the ponies eyes were on me. There was A awkward silence for about thirty seconds before anything was said.

"Umm, can I hellp you?" Princess Celestia looked at me with confusion for a bit then I guess she noticed the necklace around my neck and looked at Luna. "Luna? Who is this?"

Luna looked at Celestia embarrassed. "Its...Umm Star Chaser, Celestia." All the other ponies were still just staring at me.

"Sorry board members please excuse me and Luna real quick, while we work this out."

Celestia cleared her throat, and motioned for me to head towards the door. I followed them midway down a corridor in silence.

"Luna whats she doing here?" Luna looked at me then looked at her sister.

"Well sis I was hanging with her last night when we fell asleep together. And I didn't want to just leave her outside alone, Plus I didn't know where she lived, so I brought her here." Celestia looked at me and let out a disappointed sigh.

"Luna, I swear..." She looked at me then back at Luna. "Since our meeting won't begin again in another couple of minutes I want you to escort her out of here. And have her fly home." Luna looked at me saddened by this command from her sister.

"But Sis, that seems kinda messed up...can't she just stay til after the meeting then I'll fly her home?"

"No Luna, this meeting is important, I'm sorr but she has to go...now." She looked at me again and Luna led me towards the exit.

"God Star Chaser, you couldn't just stay in the goddamn room could you?"

"I-I'm sorry Luna, I was curious to see where I was. I apologize Princess..."

When we reached the door I took off the necklace and handed it to her. Then I flew off and looked back at her. She had a saddened look on her face and walked back into the castle.

It was a long Journey back to PonyVille, but the scenery was nice. Plus the peace and quiet of the flight gave me time to think.

When I finally arrived to that my town it was two days later and late at night. I headed home and layed there for hours before I passed out.

I woke to the sound of pounding at my door. When I finally answered it was princess Celestia.

"Princess," I bowed my head in respect. However she just walked into my home and shut the door.

"Star Chaser is it?"

"Yes Princess." I stood still bowing.

She walked around my house looking around.

"Do you know why I'm here Star Chaser?" She stopped to look at a vase I had puit some flowers in.

"No I do not your highness..."

She then walked over to me and lifted my head.

"I came here to tell you the consequences of your intrusion the other day." I could feel my heart racing, I knew that nothing good was going to come of this.

"Because of your intrusion on our meeting we lost trust of one of our trusted countries. They felt that you came off as a whore and that we were keeping you around, making us seem like sex starved perverts. And that country did not want anything to do with a country like that."

I stood silent.

"So you have nothing to say for yourself!?" I jumped at the increased volume of her voice.

"Im so sorry prince-"

"Sorry? that's all you have to say for yourself? You just might've put us at risk for war! And all you have to say is sorry?!" I started to cry because of the harshness of her yelling and the fact that I might be responsible for the death of millions.

"Princess please forgive me and my ways! Please!"

"Star Chaser as your punishment you shall not keep any contact with my sister Luna and you will go back to living with your old family!"

"No Celestia! Please Anything But that!" Celestia walked out of my house, while her guard came in and started to drag me towards my old family's house.

"No! God NO! They'll kill Me! Please Celestia! Don't do this to me!" I broke free from her guards and flew up as high as I could but I was grabbed and was being forced down towards the ground.

"You just cant do anything right can you?" I recognized Rainbow Dash's voice right away.

"Dash please don't do this!" She scoffed at my plea.

"No Chase...You brought this on yourself...and I'm gonna miss you but I cant love you...i don't like girls..."

I quit trying to fight. Everything was go just like that. Dash, Luna, my freedom, and friends.

Dash let go of me as I fell through the air. I didn't even bother to try and flap my wings. What point was there...i was gonna die anyways. I might as well do it now, give death a little help.

"Chase what are you doing?" I could hear Dash's voice screaming at the top of her lungs. "Chase! NO!" I could hear yelling from all around me as I hurled towards the ground faster and faster. "Chase! Sto-"

I felt my body slam on the ground I snapping bones, screaming, I could see blood, my blood all over the ground. My breathe shortened, I felt the warm liquid rising in my throat as I coughed up more and more blood.

"God! No!" Right at my side there was Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Derpy, and Luna.

I coughed up more blood and just layed there. I couldn't have moved if I tried. My body was destroyed.

I looked at Derpy who was crying her heart out.

"Why Chase? Why?" Rainbow Dash's sobs and words were the loudest thing I could hear.

"Luna! Get out of here! You don't need to see this!"

"No Sister! This poor girl lying here needs me! I can save her! She is not going to die here!"

"Luna...there is no saving her. Shes gone!"

"No! God no!" Luna lifted me and layed me on her lap.

"I-I...should've did something...now look...this is all my fault!" I lifted my head as high as I could and licked Luna's cheek.

"Chase..." I turned to look at Derpy who's eyes were red her face was level with mine.

"What happened..you were so...happy!" Derpy's tears started up again. "I loved seeing you happy...Please don't leave me...please..."

My tears started to flow as the innocence of this girl broke my heart.

My Body shuddered as I started to cough up more blood. It was getting even harder to breathe.

My body spasmed as I gasped for air.

Suddenly a rush of pain surged through my body. I tried to scream to lessen the pain I was feeling...but it was to no avail.

"Why In the hell isn't a Fucking ambulance here right now!" I could here Rainbow Dash screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Because I didn't want them here." My mom walked out onto my crash site. I am not paying any money to have a dead pony examined.

"You bitch! She's your goddamn daughter! What the fucks wrong with you!" My mom just smirked at Rainbow Dash.

"She is not even my daughter. We found her in a field abandoned barely clinging to life. We felt bad for her at first so we saved her. But I now came to realize that her parents left her there for reason. They didn't want her either. That's why she was there in the first place!"

"Your fucking sick!" I could feel Luna's body shaking with anger. Just then Celestia stepped in front of Luna. Facing my mom.

"This poor child," She looked down at me and gave me a apologetic look. "has had to live her whole life with people like you? God how has survived this long. Twilight I need you here now." Twilight Sparkle quickly ran to Celestia's side.

"Yes Princess?"

"i need you to transport you and Star Chaser to the chamber with the elements of harmony."

"Princess are you sure? But if I'm thinking of what your thinking of doing than that needs all of us there...and I don't think I have enough magic to do that?"

I felt another Surge of pain course through my body, causing it spasm more violently. This time though I could hear myself scream in pain as blood started flowing from my mouth. I could feel everything getting colder and colder.

"Jesus Christ! Chase Hold on! Twilight I will help you with all the magic I can possibly muster up." Luna was holding me even closer now.

"I will as well Twilight...i had a hand in this as well. I cannot live with myself for what I did to this poor soul."

I looked up at Luna. She was warm but the cold was getting worse and worse.

"Luna..." Luna looked down at me with tears flowing onto my face.

"I...chose...this..." Luna looked at me in shock and put her hoof over my mouth.

"I'm not going to let you die, I Love you too much for that to happen...and deep down I know that everyone else here cares for you."

"Okay everyone gather around." Everyone formed a circle around us and twilight sparkles horn glowed bright as did Celestia's, so did Luna's and Rarity's.

A sudden warm surrounded us. And a bright flash blinded me and next thing I knew I was in the castle again. As was everyone else. All the ponies ran and gathered their respective element. Luna gave me kiss on the cheek and moved as all the other ponies started to glow.

MY body spasmed again this time with so much force I heard a snap come from my ribs. I coughed up a large amount of blood as my breathing slowed with deeper gasps each one deeper thatn the last.

Twilight sparkle lit up a gorgeous glowing aura and shot a beam of gorgeous olor towards me.

"It's not your time yet Chase..."

It was bright wherever I was. Nothing but a bright white space.

"How do you know that?" I felt like I was floating.

Suddenly, all the bright lights disappeared and I was now on the ground looking at what looked like the entrance to a ancient greek monument. Gigantic white pillars supported this ,seemingly endless structure.

I stared at the entrance and I saw what looked like a pony walking out of the structure and in a blink of an eye. Was right in front of me.

"Because I am your mother..."

I was face to face with a gorgeous Mare. With a crystal baby blue eye, and the other one a fierce crimson. Her Mane was of the same purple as mine. It flowed over her gorgeous white body, Her Cutie mark was of a phoenix draped in blue with a moon and heart like mine in the back of the phoenix.

(This sounded like a bad story, but I could not dismiss the similarities between us.)

"If your my mom then why do our eyes not match?"

She giggled happily. "Oh my dear Chase, what color does crimson and blue make?"

I looked at her in confusion.

My mom walked up to me and tapped my forehead and giggled happily.

"Purple my silly daughter!"

My eyes started to water. But not of sadness but of joy.

"Mom!"

"God! Why Didn't it work!?" Luna held Star Chasers limp body in her arms.

"Luna I'm so sorry.i should've came to my senses earlier...then we could've saved her"

Celestia looked at Luna. Her sister was truly heartbroken and she couldn't do anything about it. She had never felt so helpless before. None this pain would be falling on her sister if it wasn't for her. Luna would hate her forever.

Celestia headed out of the chamber as she passed her sister, all she could say was "I'm sorry". With that she left her sister and her friends to cry over the innocent girl she had just killed.

"Princess Luna...i could have saved her if had just taken her lower to the ground...I should-"

"We couldn't have done anything to save her from herself Dash...If we would have saved her there then whose to say she wouldn't have committed suicide with that horrible bitch she called a mother...I should slit her fucking throat for what she has put Chase through..." Dash looked at body of the girl she used to make fun of, torture and even beat up on occasion. Yet Chase, still forgave her for everything.

"There will always be a place in my heart for you Chase...Forever and always..." Rainbow Dash kissed the forehead of probably the only girl that she would like more thatn a friend.

"Mom could I ask you something?" I stared into my moms eyes.

"Sure honey, of course I already know what you are already gonna ask, but ask it anyway.

"Why did you abandon me...was I not a good enough daughter for you?" My mom looked at me with such gentle eyes that I would've forgiven her for anything that could have done.

"Dear I was with you til the very end of my life, I died making sure you would go on to live...you were our world Chase, we would have never abandoned you."

How do I know that though? How do I know that your not just a figment of my imagination right now?" my mom looked at me with such sorrowful it broke my heart, but I had to know.

"My Gorgeous daughter I want to ask you something? Where do you think we are right now?"

"What that's not a answer! Your just asking me another question."

"Honey please just think of where we are now. Think of why none of your friends are here right now. Think of why there is only me and you right now..."

I took some time to think about what she was telling me. She had a point. Where were we and why isn't there anybody else here?

"i guess in my sub-conscious?" My mom looked at me with a even more saddened look

"I have never ever wanted to say this to honey...even when your time came." I looked at my mom with confusion.

"Honey, your in Heaven...your de-...you've passed on..."

I shuddered as chills went down my spine. I was dead but how? I mean I thought the Elements of Harmony saved me from death?

"But its just for a moment my dear..." I hugged my mom with everything I had.

"I love you so much mom!" Tears were flowing from my eyes as I embraced her.

"i love you too my Angel."

We finally let go after a long embrace.

"Mom could I ask you another question?"

My mom giggled happily. "Sure my curious little daughter."

"Whats your name?"

"Aww honey my name is Flaming Moon. Now I got a question for you honey."

"For me?"

Yup yup!"

"Okay Flaming Moon. Ask away! Hehe"

"Whats your name my beautiful daughter?"

"What?! Haha mom you know that its Star Chaser."

My mom shook her head. "No I mean the name I gave you sweetie."

"I thought that was the name you gave me? Not unless my adoptive mother changed it to Star Chaser?"

She nodded at me. "I see I have a smart daughter She sure did change it. Your Name is Havens Moon."

I smiled happily. "Oh my god! That's awesome!" I hugged my mom again.

"Well my wonderful Haven I'm gonna have to let you go, now. Your friends are probably heartbroken without you right now." My mom kissed my head and hugged me one more time.

"Mom...Im gonna miss you!" The whole place started to shie brighter and brighter with each second that passed.

"Haven always remember that your never alone, I'm always with you in your heart."

"Chase I know you went to heaven, because you are amazing, and you made everyone so happy, espically me. Derpy will always love you My bestest friend!" Derpy looked at Chase's body and a tear fell from her eyes onto Chase's forehead. "I will always remember my Best friend Forever."

I woke up to getting a gentle kiss from Derpy that brought a instant smile to my face.

"Whoa Derpy! I didn't know you liked me that much hehe." Derpy and Luna opened their eyes in shock and down at me. I gave Derpy a kiss on her lips and hugged her tight.

"Chase! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I missed you So Much!" Me and Derpy finished our embrace and I looked at Luna.

"Aww c'mon I cant get hug from my favorite Princess?" Luna looked at me in disbelief and smiled. And hugged me tight.

Derpy ran off without me knowing and called everyone back into the chamber yelling and screaming happily.

"I should kick your ass Chase! Haha" Luna laughed and sobbed happly onto my shoulder. "Don't you ever do that shit again Chase!"

"I promise I won't Luna..i couldn't leave yous...you all are my world."

I stood up happily and turned around only to be tackled by my favorite rainbow haired Pegasus.

"Oh my God its really you!" Rainbow dash looked into my eyes with tears streaking across her gorgeous blue coat.

"Of course Dash who else would it be?" Rainbow Dash then leaned down and kissed me deeply. My heart started to beat rapidly and I wrapped my hooves around her and finally pulled apart from her sighing happily.

"Wow!" Dash blushed the deepest red I had ever seen in my life and moved off of me.

I hugged each and every pony that I came to love. I never wanted to let go...and I never did.


End file.
